


An Ulterior Motive

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, a very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Elizabeth Burke is taking a page out of Neal Caffrey’s book of tricks.
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke & Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 27





	An Ulterior Motive

Neal likes his handler’s wife, so when she asks him to accompany her to the local animal shelter one Saturday afternoon, he readily relents. Elizabeth volunteers there once a month, and Neal strolls with her down aisles of cages with hopeful canine faces staring at them forlornly.

“You should think about adopting one,” El suggests.

“A third story loft isn’t very conducive to owning a dog,” Neal replies.

Two weeks later, Neal is invited to the Burke home for lunch. El is cat sitting for a vacationing neighbor, and both Neal and Satchmo have bemused expressions on their faces as a little fluffball careens across the hardwood chasing a feathered object.

“A cat would be a lot more adaptable to apartment living,” Elizabeth says casually.

“Not interested,” Neal insists.

The next month, he escorts Elizabeth to a nearby nursery to buy shrubs. She stops at a lush miniature tree in the greenhouse. “I happen to know Ficus are not fussy. It would look good in your space with all that natural light.”

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Neal says mildly. “You think if I take on a responsibility, it will keep me grounded. You’re very slick, Mrs. Burke.”

“I have my moments,” El replies as she gives him a hopeful smile.


End file.
